int_craftfandomcom-20200214-history
Coolghoul
Coolghoul is a player dating back to version 1.0, notable in that he is despised by many players for his personality and method of speaking. He is also known as "nervyzombie" ,"morelia_boelini", "StarJetGamer", "cuckghoul", "cobbleghoul" and "faggot". Is widely regarded as the beginning of the end. One of the most recognizeable players of the server but also considered agressive, rude, unpleasant, warmongering, untrustable, confrontational, annoying and generally recognized as one of the worst players to ever play /int/craft by much of the playerbase. 1.0 Starting in small Polish-speaking faction of Glaciemarium, founded by DankMemes666, coolghoul quickly became important part of it, participating in it's diplomacy and strategical planning. Partially thanks to his efforts and envoys tiny and previously isolationist Glaciemarium allied with powerful post-Beef Britain and Sapmi. Though due to remote location of Glaciemarium military capabilities of it's allies in regard of defeding it were severely limited and after a series of destructive attacks coolghoul proposed to abandon Glaciemarium and found a new Polish faction located in Poland. Eventually the leader of Glaciemarium, DankMemes666 agreed on this and ex-glaciemarians settled at the river of Vistula. Quotes " I'm basically bad at everything. I'm hopeless at school, my grades are really bad, my social skills are awful, I'm trying to hide my depression under mask of jokes and smile but its shit, I'm addicted to game which I'm totally hopeless at also(which really piss me off), I'm horrible at sports even if I try to exercise, seriously I can't really think of nothing that I'm good in. I feel so worthless and useless. I'm not contributing to society in any way. I'm just like a parasite or something. " "thanks for such great respond" "/int/ is cancer" "But there is a problem. It's not like this. I know that if I want to be good I have to dedicate thousand of hours literally. I know that if you want to have skill(in some real things too) you have to practice, practice, practice - more than others. But I am doing this. People that I compare myself to them spend nearly twice less time in this game. I'm really ahead of them in hours spend in game. But my ranking sucks. And I have problem like this not only in that game, it seems in everything I need like 3x more practice than others to be even." ^ghoul saying you need 1000s of hours of LoL to be good, kek Notable Acts *Lead the faction Poland in 1.0. *Said faction built the Eye of Sauron. *Led the town and nation of Carthage in 3.0 *Led the town of Cairo and the nation Fatimid-Caliphate in 5.0. *Was banned by BeefTenderloin in 6.0 due to the use of X-Ray and being a shitter across 6 versions of intcraft. *Has been permabanned on 3 occasions. *Was part of the Anti-Norse Coalition in 7.0 but got fucked *Back to back most autistic person in Wroclaw 2014 and 2015 *Ex-admin of a funnyjunk server. *Threatened to edit this entire wiki to fit his world view. *Formed an anti-norse coalition in 12.0, betrayed said coalition, then after being destroyed by the Norse begged other nations to make a 2nd norse coalition. Gallery Polanrage.png EPIRUSPEPE.png Coolghoulgetscuckedagain.png ghouldog.png 8a1b62d73dea6bb3007195d2e56989c1.png|JUST LUBE IT|link=http://int-craft.wikia.com/wiki/Coolghoul c1vcthgx.PNG|He's also literally LITERALLY a FUCKING BRONY 1433892570708-1.png 2015-04-07_16.20.56.png|Coolghoul being himself 1457223639156.png Category:Players